<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sour candies and cicidias by sakutsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382711">sour candies and cicidias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakutsu/pseuds/sakutsu'>sakutsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood, Gen, I had fun writing this so i hope you enjoy, I wrote this for Ser ily, Kiyoomi goes to a training camp and the twins unintentionally confuse him, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Training Camp, childhood fic, hmm i dont know what to tag, just a twisted ankle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakutsu/pseuds/sakutsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, guess so,” he picks up his now empty tray and goes to leave, but stops and taps his foot in thought. “D’ya like candy?”</p><p>The raven blinks and tilts his head. “Why do you want to know?”</p><p>“Just answer the question.”</p><p>“Sour ones, not sweet.”</p><p>He can see the faint lines of a smirk on the brunette's face. “Makes sense.”</p><p>Before the conversation can continue any further, Kiyoomi stands up and turns away. He hears a chuckle before him. “Yer so rude Omi-Omi, not even a bye?” </p><p>or:</p><p>The one where Kiyoomi attends a training camp and doesn’t know that Osamu has a twin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sour candies and cicidias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbastard666/gifts">ratbastard666</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cicidias. Kiyoomi steps out of the car with the buzzing of cicadas flooding his ears and he knows this is going to be a long camp. His ear twitches in annoyance as he stares at the building in front of him. It's big – tall – and the walls are a combination of half-white and half-grey with red pillars between some layers. It looks nice and Kiyoomi decides when the wind blows through his hair that this might not be the worst case scenario in possible environments. </p><p>When his parents saw the advertising for a youth volleyball camp online they saw it as a good opportunity for Kiyoomi to become more adept in the sport, and the eleven year old volleyball enthusiast had no complaints. It’s a summer camp hosted for upper elementary schoolers aged nine to twelve by the Nagoya International School’s highschool volleyball team lasting two weeks and Kiyoomi’s fingers twitch in anticipation.</p><p>During the car ride to the camp Kiyoomi was restless. Nagoya is a four hour car ride from Tokyo and for an active fifth grader, sitting still that long is hell – even for him. His parents aren’t talkative, preferring silent sophistication, and though that isn’t too bad for a quiet kid like him it still makes it troublesome when he’s restless and in need of stimulation of some sort. Of course he did have a volleyball to roll around in his lap during the trip but after an hour in the car it rolled under the driver's seat and he was left to his own devices again.</p><p>As he walks to the trunk of their car he makes sure to take longer steps, effectively stretching out his cramped legs. His dad opens the trunk and hands him his suitcase while someone who he assumes to be a staff member walks out the front gates and talks to his mom through the car window, checking him in. </p><p>From what he’s heard, some of the school’s volleyball team members have volunteered to help the kids at the camp, both in their volleyball skills and general guidance, and he’s excited to see skilled players in action. Of course, there are decent players on his own recreational team but learning from older and more experienced players makes his fingers twitch in anticipation. </p><p>As he’s holding the handle of the bag that’s now behind him – a large yellow Arlo Skye X Dusen Dusen suitcase – he looks closer at the staff member and realizes they’re probably a student. He fidgets with the black handle and scans over the teen; they have brown hair and a pep in their step and he squints as he tries to guess what position they play. Their fingers look okay – not too well taken care of so obviously not a setter, but not worn in the same way a spiker’s would be. They’re decently tall – probably around 185cm – and their palms are calloused more than anything else. Probably a middle blocker. They finish up their conversation and the student walks over to Kiyoomi. Shoes hit the pavement softly yet they still have a sense of force, power – every step crunches under his skin but he takes a deep breath nonetheless and when the stranger stops in front of him with plenty of space in between he sighs in relief. They introduce themself as Hattori Asuka and tell him about what he should expect as they walk through the campus to the dormitories.</p>
<hr/><p>The first time he sees the fluff of greyish-brown hair is when it’s cold. The gym’s air conditioning is cranked up – it’s a blessing in disguise because he knows when they actually start training he’ll appreciate it, but right now he’s freezing. He’s standing in a row, aligned with the other members, and tapping his foot slightly because the goosebumps itch his arms and he’s nervous. </p><p>One by one each kid introduces themself, all of them either his age or a year's difference, and soon enough it’s his turn. He knows the pattern, having committed every kids introduction to heart – these are potential pros, he needs to remember them all. First it’s his name, second it’s his age, and third it’s when he started playing. First, second, third. Name, age, start. </p><p>“Sakusa Kiyoomi. I’m eleven years old and I started playing volleyball when I was six years old.”</p><p>His hands are tucked behind his back and he pinches his knuckles as he speaks, bowing his head slightly both to show respect and deflect attention. The boy next to him – Miya Osamu, he remembers – scoffs and mumbles something about how ‘Tsumu will be mad that someone here started earlier than us.’ Confused, he shakes it off and starts listening to the next kid.</p><p>At the end of their introductions they’re assigned to groups that they’ll be in for the first week of the camp, and then they'll switch for the second. Sakusa’s in group A with six other kids, including Miya Osamu, and group B has five others. It’s weird, he thinks, having seven kids in one group and five in the other. They could easily take one kid from the larger group and put them in the other, so why didn’t they? It’s unbalanced – a shame – but they won't be around group B much for the first week anyways so he shakes the thought from his head and starts walking out the door with the rest of his group.</p><p>Everyone around him is talking as he walks out of the gym and towards the cafeteria for dinner with the rest of his group. They all seem to have either known each other already or quickly made new friends. He trails behind the groups and thinks about what the dining hall might look like. Kiyoomi has friends back at home – none of them are very close but he knows people and eats lunch at a table at the very least. It’s not like he’s against talking to the other kids, it’s just hard to find a way in. It took him most of his primary school years to establish a solid social circle, and even then it’s on thin ice. The only stable person in his life is his cousin Komori, who was going to come here with him but he got sick a couple days before.</p><p>He hears someone talk about their goal of going professional and he shoves his hands further into his pockets, enough that he can feel the fabric cramming under fingernails. Someone yelps and he looks up to see two kids running past the group towards the gym. One of them he recognizes as Miya Osamu but the other boy with piercing green eyes wasn’t there during the introductions. Was he late? That’d make sense, seeing as the group members would only be one off instead of two if he were to be in the second group. He looks back at the two and considers them for a moment, wondering why Miya Osamu’s with the boy in the first place, but before he can pay much mind to that they reach the dining hall.</p>
<hr/><p>It’s not until he steps into the doorway of his dorm room that he sees that hickory hair again. This time though, he’s closer and notices the pointed nose and bubbly eyes paired with it. The boy who he only met a few hours ago is sitting on his bed – the bed he put his suitcase on before they went to the gym – and playing with something. Kiyoomi’s suitcase is behind Osamu, unzipped with clothes hanging out as if someone was looking through it – not him – and there’s something missing from it. He finds it in the boy's hands. </p><p>Kiyoomi walks up to the boy and snatches the stuffed red panda out of his hands. His face is flushing with anger and Osamu looks up at him as though he didn’t notice the others presence in the room. </p><p>“Woah, calm down.” <i>Calm down? How does he expect him to calm down when he just tore through all of his stuff? </i></p><p>“Get off.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Get off my bed.” He manages to get out through his gritted teeth.</p><p>Osamu leans back on the bed and throws his arms up behind him, whining. “But it's comfy here.” </p><p>There's other people outside, he can hear them through the door he left slightly open in his panic. A girl is talking about her hometown while walking past their room and Kiyoomi’s glaring at the boy in front of him. From the introductions, Kiyoomi thought Osamu seemed like a reasonable person. He was calm when he needed to be and spoke politely, so what’s he doing now? Kiyoomi is getting more frustrated than angry at this point, it’s night and he’s tired – all he wants to do is sleep without his privacy being invaded. It takes a minute for him to unclench his fist just slightly, and another for his shoulders to sag, and him to relent.</p><p>“Please, get off.” </p><p>Osamu rolls his eyes and pushes himself off the bed, the corner of his lips curling into a smirk.</p><p>“Ya got a cool guy there.” He throws his hand in the direction of the red panda plushie Kiyoomi is holding. Kiyoomi lets out a breath of relief, the tension between them breaking. He looks down at the toy in his hands. He got it two years ago for a birthday present and even though he was embarrassed to bring it with him to the camp, he can’t sleep without it. It was a simple decision – potentially be humiliated or be too tired to play volleyball, of course he’d go with the former. </p><p>He sits on his bed and starts unpacking his things. Osamu turns off the light and climbs into the top bunk, but a glow from the hallway is still creeping through the crack in the door. Kiyoomi pulls out a pillow and sets his plushie on it while bending over to grab something else out of his case. “I know.” </p><p>A huff. “‘Course ya do.”</p><p>They don’t speak for the rest of the evening, but Osamu throws down a stuffed fox from the top bunk when he hears Kiyoomi rustling around during the night and maybe he isn’t that bad.</p>
<hr/><p>Kiyoomi is mid stretch when he sees Osamu walk through the gym doors holding a clear water bottle with an onigiri sticker on it. He’s close enough that he can feel the breeze flow through as the doors slowly close and he looks up from the ground and makes eye contact with Osamu, giving him an acknowledging nod. </p><p>They didn’t talk much in the morning. Kiyoomi was busy with his routine and Osamu left early to go on a run before breakfast. Even so, Kiyoomi still thinks of him as an acquaintance – minus the small grudge he holds against him – and he assumed the other boy did as well. This thought was halted when a look of confusion flashes over Osamu’s face before he returns the nod with a soft smile. <i>Weird.</i> He watches Osamu run across the gym and talk to one of the other attendee’s before a sharp pain makes Kiyoomi hiss from bending his wrist too far back. </p><p>The tag at the back of his shirt itches his neck and he tugs at it while he stands up. Osamu’s talking with their group leader now, a smile plastered on the older’s face, and the teen pats his head before walking away. Kiyoomi’s stomach burns and his skin heats up, he takes a deep breath that burns his chest and trudges over to the bench to grab his water bottle. He cringes at the cold metal that touches his skin when he grabs the green bottle but blinks and downs half of it anyways. When he sets in back down a voice invades his bubble and makes him jump.</p><p>“That's impressive.” </p><p>Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, “What?”</p><p>Osamu gestures to the bottle and the raven steps away from the flying hand. “You drank like all of that in one go, I'm impressed ya didn’t drown.”</p><p>“How would I drown?” Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow. <i>That’s a weird thing to say, you obviously can’t drown from drinking out of a water bottle.</i></p><p>“I dunno, man.”</p><p>Kiyoomi hums and rocks back and forth on his feet, staring at the brunette still in front of him. “Do you actually need anything?” <i>Why’s he still here?</i></p><p>Osamu startles at the sudden question and rubs a hand behind his neck “Uh, no. I just wanted to talk?”</p><p>“Okay.” Kiyoomi starts to walk away before pausing in his steps. Not bothering to turn around, he mutters out a “See you later,” missing the confusion on Osamu’s face as he continues walking.</p>
<hr/><p>During dinner Kiyoomi stays on the outskirts of the dining hall. He’s sitting at a table closest to the exit and is focusing on eating his food quickly so he can leave as soon as possible. All the smells of food, sweat, and deodorant are combining together and it’s gross, he can feel the thick air sit on his skin. He pokes at the subpar spaghetti with his plastic fork and scrunches his nose when he goes to take another bite. It’s not bad, just bland. The tomato sauce only adds a weird texture and no real flavor while the bits of meat get lost in the noodles. </p><p>While he’s in the middle of chewing he feels someone sit across from him and immediately looks up. Mouth half full with food, he quickly swallows and squints at the figure in front of him. “Miya.”</p><p>Osamu takes a bite out of his bread roll before speaking. “Ya weren’t in the room when I came back.”</p><p>Kiyoomi stares for a moment, <i>what</i>?</p><p>He must have voiced his thoughts out loud because Osamu rolls his eyes. “I came back at six thirty and you weren’t there, where’d you go?” </p><p>“Why should you care?”</p><p>“‘M just curious, no need to get mad.” </p><p>“I was taking a shower.”</p><p>“That early?”</p><p>Kiyoomi huffs and takes the last bite of his food. “Yes, that early.” </p><p>“That’s weird.”</p><p>“You went out for a run at five thirty?”</p><p>A hum of acknowledgment.</p><p>“That’s weird too.”</p><p>Osamu pauses for a second before shrugging. “Yeah, guess so,” he picks up his now empty tray and goes to leave, but stops and taps his foot in thought. “D’ya like candy?”</p><p>The raven blinks and tilts his head. “Why do you want to know?”</p><p>“Just answer the question.”</p><p>“Sour ones, not sweet.”</p><p>He can see the faint lines of a smirk on the brunette's face. “Makes sense.”</p><p>Before the conversation can continue any further, Kiyoomi stands up and turns away. He hears a chuckle before him. “Yer so rude Omi-Omi, not even a bye?”</p>
<hr/><p>Volleyballs slam around the gym and echoes scatter like raindrops in a river. Kiyoomi falls down lightly on his feet and his hair settles back into place. He turns to look at Osamu who is smiling brightly beside him.</p><p>“Nice.” Osamu’s voice rings through the gym as he goes to give Kiyoomi a high five. Kiyoomi steps away before the hand can touch him and he walks back into position. “Thanks.” </p><p>“Another?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Over the past few days Kiyoomi’s seen and learned alot from both the other attendees and his mentors. Taishi, their group’s libero, is quick on his feet and showed Kiyoomi how to dig without hurting his knees. One of the other spikers, Hiroaki, is helping him learn new attack hits. The person who welcomed him into the camp, Hattori, has been guiding him on how to block more effectively. Osamu, who he’s become somewhat friends with over the course of the camp, has been testing out new sets with him. Overall, he’s enjoyed the camp a lot. </p><p>He watches as Osamu runs under the next ball, when he set’s it he jumps slightly. It’s a good set, might be too low but they can work on that and he can still hit it. Just as he’s about to jump, he’s broken out of his thoughts by a small whimper. He stops and turns to face the source. Osamu’s sitting on the ground clutching his ankle, and – by the way his lip is wobbling – Kiyoomi assumes he’s trying not to cry.</p><p>Kiyoomi jogs over to him and leans down, looking concerned. “Are you okay?” </p><p>“I’m fine, just stepped wrong.” The raven is staring at the other’s ankle with his eyebrows scrunched downward. <i>He doesn’t look okay.</i> “We should go to the nurse’s just to make sure.”</p><p>Osamu sighs, “I swear, I’m okay.” Kiyoomi hums in response. “I’ll go ask coach if we can go.” The brunette groans and rolls his eyes, muttering as Kiyoomi walks off. “Stubborn.”</p><p>When Kiyoomi returns Osamu’s sitting at the edge of the court and he crouches next to the boy. “Coach said it’s probably just a light sprain but we should still go to make sure.” When Osamu nods he stands back up and reaches out his hand to help him up. For a moment, Osamu just stares at his hand. Kiyoomi’s not one to make contact out of choice. When the taller grunts and shakes his hand around though, Osamu quickly grabs it and winces as he tries to stand up too fast. Kiyoomi slowly helps him up and they make their way to the nurses office, bickering whenever Osamu stumbles or Kiyoomi accidentally lets him go.</p>
<hr/><p>After the nurse confirms that it’s just a small twist and he only needs a couple days of rest before he can return, Kiyoomi goes back to the gym at Osamu’s insistence. He stays late to practice with Hiroaki and by the time he returns to their room it’s well past dinner time and the air feels like it’s stabbing needles through his jacket. Osamu is already asleep and he slides into his bed quietly, grabbing onto the stuffed fox that he hasn’t yet returned. </p><p>He wakes up earlier than normal and he can only blame the stupid bird outside their window. Rubbing his eyes, he sits up and scrapes at the crust in the corner of his eyes with his pinky. His soft purple blanket falls off his body when he sits up and settles against the wall. Noticing the sound shuffling in the room, he looks up to see Osamu walking around.</p><p>“Good Morning.”</p><p>Osamu jumps at the sudden voice and turns around with a towel in his hands, “G’morning Omi.”</p><p>“How’s your ankle?”</p><p>Osamu pauses in his footsteps. “Huh?”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Kiyoomi repeats his question. “How's your ankle?”</p><p>“Normal?” He drawls out the word in a silent question. </p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>“No? Why would it?”</p><p>Kiyoomi tilts his head. <i>Did he get a concussion too?</i> “You fell at practice yesterday”</p><p>Osamu furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head. “Nuh-uh. ‘Samu did- oh.”</p><p>He stares at Osamu with his face scrunched up in confusion, and the brunette scans his face looking for something before speaking.</p><p>“Ya know i’m not Osamu right?” <i>What?</i></p><p>“What?”</p><p>The boy in front of him starts laughing – hands clutching his sides as he wheezes – at the shock in Kiyoomi’s voice. When he finally regains his composure he stands back up and repeats himself, amused. “I’m not ‘Samu.”</p><p>At the dazed look on Kiyoomi’s face the other elaborates, holding back another laugh. “Osamu and I are twins. I’m his older brother actually.” He puffs his chest out in pride during the latter part.</p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>The boy in front of him interrupts Kiyoomi before he could speak and reaches a hand out. “I’m Miya Atsumu, since you couldn’t tell.” </p><p>Kiyoomi stares blankly at his hand for a minute before blinking and looking back up at Atsumu. “No.”</p><p>“No what, Omi-kun?”</p><p>“No. You aren’t serious.”</p><p>“As unfortunate as I am to have ‘Samu as a brother, I am very serious.”</p><p>“But,” he pauses to collect his thoughts, “you weren’t at the introductions?”</p><p>Atsumu rocks back on his feet for a moment, thinking. “Oh yeah, yer right. Me an’ Rin got lost and were late.”</p><p>He thinks back to the introductions and remembers his confusion when Osamu and someone else ran past him as he walked away from the gym. <i>Oh.</i></p><p>Still, that could have been a coincidence. “Why are we in the same dorm room then?”</p><p>“Didn’t you hear coach say that we’re dorming with people from opposite groups so we can get ta know them before we switch next week?”</p><p>Kiyoomi never heard that- <i>oh.</i></p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Kiyoomi stands up abruptly and walks out the door without another word. <i>This is all a nightmare, it has to be.</i></p>
<hr/><p>It wasn’t a nightmare. Kiyoomi kicks at the grass before he sits down, wrapping his arms around his legs. It’s hot today, and the wind blows through his hair as he watches the twins bicker over something. It’s the afternoon and they don't have practice right now, so Atsumu insisted that he meet the both of them together because Kiyoomi still didn't believe him. He feels sweat pool at his neck and he wipes it off, cringing at the feeling of it on his palm before he swipes it on the grass. “So.” </p><p>The twins freeze instantly and fall onto the grass. Sitting back up, Osamu speaks while Atsumu brushes the dirt off his legs. “Yeah?”</p><p>“You’re twins.”</p><p>Atsumu looks up and feigns shock. “No, really?”</p><p>“Shut up.” Osamu and Kiyoomi speak at the same time before looking at each other and laughing. They high five while Atsumu grumbles about ‘how he shouldn’t have said anything.’</p><p>Thinking about it now, Kiyoomi can pick out their differences. What he previously brushed off as Osamu just being weird was actually Atsumu being, well, Atsumu. He’s not sure how he didn’t realize it earlier but he knocks it down to being too focused on volleyball to notice. Apparently, the twins usually practice together but the coach said it would be good for their growth if they separated into opposite groups. </p><p>He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he feels someone nudge his shoulder. Looking over, he sees Atsumu holding a green sour patch kid between his fingers. Kiyoomi grabs it and mutters a thanks as he nibbles on the sour gummy. “I’m not letting ya live this down, you know.” Atsumu smirks before reaching into the bag of candy again. </p><p>“I’m sure you won't.” At that moment, Kiyoomi thinks Atsumu sounds as annoying as the cicidias. He swallows the candy while smiling and looking back at the school, listening to the yelps and teases of his friends. <i>Yeah, this camp isn’t so bad.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh!! Writing this was a lot of fun so I hope you enjoyed it! </p><p>Some additional things I want to mention:</p><p>- Kiyoomi is 11 in this and the Miya twins are 12</p><p>- Nagoya International School IS a real school with a volleyball team!! I did a lot of research to find one, I doubt they do training camps but I still enjoyed having that little detail haha.</p><p>- I wanted to base this camp in Nagoya because it's kind of halfway between Hyōgo and Tokyo, both are around two to four trips each way.</p><p>Thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/nen1tsu2">Win</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/TasteLikeSht">Lucas</a> for beta'ing this because if you hadn't encouraged me through this i probably wouldn't have gotten the motivation to work on it.</p><p>This fic was <a href="https://twitter.com/obakenma">Ser's</a> idea and I wrote it for them, their art is great and they're super nice so go check them out! Happy Birthday Ser!</p><p>You can find me through my <a href="https://twitter.com/kozumeaex/status/1356307780282445825?s=20">Twitter</a> or my <a href="https://sakutsu.carrd.co/">Carrd.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>